Mi historia
by Kirvi108
Summary: Mi vida da un cambio de 360 y me pregunto ¿que pasara?
1. Prologo

Una historia nueva sobre esta linda serie de los hechiceros, ok empecemos a lo que importa, el fic

Los hechiceros de Waverly Place pertenecen a Disney, ningún personaje es mío y la historia es sin fines de lucro

Prologo

Pienso en mi vida soy un chico de 17 años, el más inteligente de la familia, responsable, sin mencionar lo atractivo que soy, simplemente soy el bueno de la familia, ese soy yo "J el Hombre", o como diría Alex, "Justin el niño que quiere ser hombre"

Es un tanto molesto

que me llame así ya soy todo un hombre, digo mi vida no ha sido aburrida, he tenido mis aventuras, no como uno quisiera pensar, pero mías, bueno en algunas eran porque yo tenía que solucionar esas "aventuras" y en otras simplemente me veía involucrado, pero al final era parte de eso, me hacen mejor mago y mejor persona, una vez mi querida hermana me dijo: "tener historias que contar"

Soy tal vez algo…..aburrido, pero creo que está bien, nunca meterme en problemas y ser el correcto de la familia, claro incluso hasta eso cansa, ser siempre el perfecto me arto y eso lo descubrí poco a poco

Esta es mi historia

Mientras caminaba a mi habitación, había sido un día difícil, primero tuve un examen de la "historia de la magia y sus descubrimientos en la ciencia de Harry Potter" claro que saque un 9, hubiera sido el 10 pero me sentía incómodo ya que Alex me había estado tocando con su pierna en la mía todo el tiempo y eso me incomodaba, luego me dedique a salir con alguna linda chica pero siempre que me acercaba a una algo salía extrañamente mal. Después conseguí el numero de una pero de la nada la chica se había esfumado, para culminar ese día fui víctima de una broma de Alex...otra vez, no fue mi día.

Mientras seguí con mi trayecto pase por la habitación de mi hermana y tenía la puerta entre abierta al dar un fugaz vistazo pude ver que ella se cambiaba de ropa, por un momento pensé en seguir con mi trayecto pero el morbo de ver el cuerpo de una mujer me invadio, la oportunidad pudo más que el hecho de que era mi hermana , regrese y empecé a observar, me sentí por un momento patético estar espiando por la puerta para ver a mi hermana era sucio no debía pero cuando mire ese esbelto cuerpo, su lindo cabello después es cara de ángel mientras que seguía viendo más abajo llegando a sus finos pechos aun por desarrollar pero ya bastantes firmes, unas lindas curvas mientras llegaban a sus caderas para culminar en unas esbeltas y perfectas piernas

Me di cuentas que no era el morbo de ver a una mujer, era el hecho de ver a mi hermana, una bellísima chica, soy hombre y no estoy ciego, mi hermana a es una de las chicas más bellas que puede haber

¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Es mi hermana, y la estoy espiando ¿Qué clase de depravado soy?, me retire de inmediato asía mi cuarto, al entrar será de inmediato la puerta mientras metí la cabeza en la pecera, claro que no debí de haberlo hecho ya que casi me trago a "Doradin" trate de tranquilizarme y quitarme todo mal pensamiento de Alex

Quite mi camisa e iba a cambiarme de ropa cuando a mi espalda la puerta se abrió, me di vuelta para encontrarme con mi hermana entrando a mi habitación, aun con su sostén y sus bragas, me sentí, confundido, incomodo, avergonzado, nervioso, excitado, atrapado, no exactamente en ese orden

Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí, mientras intentaba cubrir tontamente la desnudes de mi pecho y mi boca pronunciaba

-A-Alex, ¿q-que haces?- en mi intento de escapar empezó a retroceder y tropecé con mi cama- ¿Porqué...porque n-no estas usando na-da?- me sentí acorralado, sabía que algo iba a pasar, lo que me molestaba es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, correr como niñita espantada era una opción….enserio lo estaba considerando fuertemente, aunque no pude porque Alex comenzó a subirse a mi cama al apoyarse con sus brazos para no darme escapatoria

-Pues es porque tal parece te gusta verme así, aunque quítate esto- me quito la camisa con la que me cubría- si tú me vez así es justo que yo te vea- comenzó a acariciar mi pectoral y después mi abdomen- sabes Justin, si yo les dijera a mama o papa que tu espías a las chicas para fantasear quien sabe que cosas ¿Qué te harían?

Me atrapo, no podía correr ni nada por el estilo, ¿mentir? No eso no podría ella es una reina en esa área, solo podía hacer algo, aceptar mi culpa

-Yo, yo lo siento- dije bajando mi mirada, lo cual no mejoro la situación ya que ella al estar sobre mi pude ver como sus pechos estaban suspendidos casi tocando mis pectorales, eso me éxito y no podría haber sido en peor situación

-Así que el amigo de Justin quiere jugar- mientras me daba una mirada que no podría categorizar, eso me espanto más- mira Justin que te parece un trato, yo no diré nada a mama o papa

-¿A cambio de qué?- dije asustado mientras mi excitación no bajaba pero también sentía miedo, incluso puedo jurar que estoy a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco

-una cita- me dijo, aun con esa voz que me ponía muy…raro- quiero una cita contigo, dame la mejor cita de mi vida y este incidente no saldrá de los dos

Me quede en shock, acaso me ponía una trampa o una broma de mal gusto, tenía un extraño presentimiento pero era mi única opción así que

-E-Está bien- dije pero no vi que ella se moviera de su lugar, ¿porque no se quitaba? acepte la cita y no retrocedía, pero vi su cara de molestia y trate de pensar que pasaba, cuando entendí o creí entender- ¿Alex, tu, tú quieres salir conmigo?

Ella sonrió mientras me seguía viendo como una depredador está a punto de engullir a su presa- Claro, saldré contigo- mientras se levantaba y daba media vuelta para salir, repentinamente se detuvo volvió a mí, se acercó a mi oído- y la próxima vez que me quieras ver desnuda….solo pídelo

Solo escuche la puerta serrarse, mientras que me preguntaba como mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar tal vez por siempre

Continuara….

Notas del autor

Ok chicos pues ustedes digan les gusto o no, quieren conti o mejor me mandan a la casa de la….. weno ustedes comenten

que el hecho de saber que era mi hermana


	2. ¿Qué clase de cita tendremos?

Hola chicos las explicaciones en mis notas de autor, así que lo importante el fic

Capítulo 1 ¿Qué clase de cita tendremos?

Mi mañana fue sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, claro paranoicamente pensé que mis padres en cualquier momento saltarían a decirme que sabían algo de aquella noche

El momento del desayuno me pareció eterno e incómodo, miraba a ver el rostro de todos, Max jugaba con sus huevos y tocino creo que formo una cara o algo así, mire a ver el rostro de Papá el cual estaba tranquilo siendo el mismo caso con mamá, todo parecía normal, incluso Alex se veía normal, por un momento pensé que todo fue un sueño o algo que me debí haber imaginado, suspire y decidí bajar la guardia

-Díganme chicos- comenzó a decir mamá, mientras se servía un poco de café-¿saldrán hoy?

-¡Salir, pero ustedes!, ¿pero como saben?, pero no fue mi culpa!- me pare de golpe mientras mi pánico fue tontamente puesto en tela de "¿Qué rayos pasa?"- yo…..

-Lo que Justin quiere decir- me empezó a "justificar" Alex mientras tiraba de la camisa de mi pijama para que regresara a mi asiento- que él me debe de acompañar de compras- dijo Alex, tratando de sonar normal mientras que en mi arrebato no me había percatado que ella tenía su mano en mi muslo, a lo que me pensé…..en realidad no estaba pensando en nada

-Si solo es eso ¿Por qué la repentina reacción de tu hermano?- pregunto papa, lo que me hizo dudar, mientras que mi respiración se tornó pesada, estaba a punto de declararme culpable

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que….- ella me miro suplicando por que tuviera una respuesta, pero me quede mudo, no tenía ni la menor idea de que poder decir sin meternos en problemas-…que Justin me debe de llevar a mí y a Harper porque le gane en una carrera en clase de gimnasia, ¿verdad Justin?- mientras me daba una mirada de complicidad

-¿Enserio?-respondí e inmediatamente sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pierna, que debió a ver sido una patada proveniente de Alex por mi claro error- o si eso es, yo perdí pero- mientras daba un bufido para aparentar que era algo sin importancia- claro que fue porque me dio un calambre sino hubiera ganado esa carera

-Pero, ustedes no van en la misma clase de gimnasia- esta vez para mi mala suerte hizo la pregunta Max, ¿porque dios?, ¿Por qué el que es la persona más despistada del mundo, tuvo que ser perspicaz justamente en este momento?- a menos que si lo estén, y yo estado en la clase diferente todo el tiempo y deba estar en su misma clase, como en las clases de magia, ¡por eso es que voy mal en clases, porque he estado en las clases equivocadas toda mi vida!

-Max, no lo estás, tus clases están bien- dijo papa, después regreso a mirarnos- pero él tiene razón- se detuvo analizando si Max tenía razón, tratándose de Max se pensaba dos veces- Max tiene razón, ustedes no están en la misma clase de gimnasia, ni siquiera están en el mismo grado

-Lo que pasa es que yo rete a Justin a una carrera y me tocaba clase de gimnasia, ¿verdad Justin?- mientras me volvía a dar una mirada de complicidad y esperaba a que le diera la razón

-¿Enserio?- respondí torpemente de nuevo. Y de igual manera sentí otra vez el mismo golpe acompañado por una mirada de reproche- quiero decir que sí, eso es justamente es lo que paso

Mis padres no creyeron por completo esa mentira, pero prefería que hicieran una suposición errónea a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, si supieran que Alex y yo tendríamos una…bueno se podría decir que una cita, tal vez nos matarían…en el mejor de los casos

Cuando terminamos de desayunar subí a tomar un baño, entre y comencé a quitarme la ropa, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha

-Linda espalda, no eres un enclenque como lo pensé- escuche a mi espalda la voz de Alex, mi boca se secó mis brazos se tensaron y la sensación de miedo regreso, di media vuelta lentamente y la vi, para mi suerte vestida

-¡Alex!, ¿Qué haces?, si mis papas nos ven nos matan- ella se acerco para detenerse a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, me miro directo al rostro, después comenzar a bajar su mirada

-Ya no intentas huir y no te cubres, eso debe ser un buen cambio- me desconcerté un poco al principio después me percate a lo que ella se refería, estaba semidesnudo solo usando mi bóxer, mientras continuaba escudriñándome con su mirada, era una mirada que no podría calificar, nunca había visto una mirada parecida, al menos no en ella, me sentía incómodo era una mirada tan….penetrante. Tal vez fue eso por lo cual no me movía no lo sé tal vez también deseaba saber que aria en este momento- Justin dime, ¿Tanto detestas el Salir conmigo que pretendes delatarte tu solo?, digo prácticamente estas condenándote

Su mirada cambio a la de reproche que me había dado momentos atrás, ella tenía un tanto de razón, prácticamente les decías a mis padres que había espiado a mi hermana y que ahora tenía que compensarla con una cita, pero me congele en ese momento, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer en ese momento

-Yo, perdona, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a mentirle a nuestros padres y lo que vamos hacer no es lo más…- Alex me silencio con un dedo sobre mis labios mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi espacio personal.

-¿Vamos a hacer?, exactamente ¿Qué vamos hacer?- mientras cada momento se acercaba más a mi desnudo torso el temor aumentaba cada vez más- yo nunca dije nada de qué haríamos, solo es una cita- su dedo bajo a y comenzó a palpar mi pecho, me sentí increíblemente desarmado, podría jurar que sentía como cada punto que ella tocaba perdía fuerza- Justin, ¿Que haremos en nuestra cita?

-A-Alex, he….- me calle en el momento en que escuche que tocaban, mire en dirección de la puerta y después en dirección de Alex, que por un momento se vio tan espantada como me debía ver yo- ¡estoy en la ducha!- grite de inmediato

-Hijo, ¿has visto a Alex?- era Mama la que hablo y de nuevo entre en pánico

-No la he visto- mire de nuevo asía Alex que me guiño un ojo, saco su varita y susurrando pronuncio algo como "_Atravesandus" _y se dirigió a una de las paredes, solo vi como la atravesaba como si esta no estuviera, paso unos cuantos segundo hasta que escuche la voz de Alex

-¿Me buscas mama?-

-Si Alex, necesito que me ayudes a bajar las sillas, para abrir el local, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Ho, yo…yo estaba en mi habitación-

-Pero si te fui a buscar hay desde un principio…-

-Vamos mama, ¿No queremos hacer esperar a los clientes, verdad?-

Sentí como mi respiración se normalizaba y el temor se alejaba, ¿Cómo es que llegue a esto? Y más importante, ¿Qué clase de cita tendremos?

Continuara….

Notas del autor

Hola chicos gracias por sus reviews, a todos, perdonen por las faltas de ortografía tuve unos inconvenientes en los que se me pasaron y por flojo ya no revise por tercera vez

Después algo que me comentaron sobre el Out of Character, en eso no estoy completamente de acuerdo, ¿Por qué? A mi punto de vista, Justin es un niño con egocentrismo, siempre jactándose de que es el mejor, pero aun así sigue siendo un niño que no podría saber cómo comportarse en situaciones de adultos, eso cualquiera se da cuenta, claro es maduro pero ingenuo y eso lo demuestra siempre, poniendo en claro que sigue siendo un adolecente que se siente intrigado y hormonalmente hasta el tope

Mientras que con Alex, ella es una sinvergüenza de lo peor, claro noble y no es mal chica pero para ella las reglas son algo que se deben de romper, una persona que empieza a demostrar tanta falta de desinterés ante la vida lo que en mi país es una actitud de "vale madres", honestamente siento que algo tan prohibido como lo sería su hermano seria la máxima regla a romper, y enfrentémoslo si es capaz de convertir a sus padres en roedores, es capaz de lo que sea, no es mala solo rebelde

Claro no estoy diciendo que lo que pasara solo es un acto rebelde, también falta saber la historia de Alex, su punto de vista

Pero regresando a lo de "fuera de personaje", creo que no estoy tan mal, exagere solo un poco, pero aun así es la misma actitud y es una situación en la que es obvio que la que toma las riendas es Alex, así que a mi punto de vista no estoy fuera del personaje.

Ok ya, nos vemos hasta el próximo cap. la cita, claro que si ustedes quieren si dicen no ya ni sigas, ya se quedaran con ganas de todo, pero quieren que lo siga, dejen muchos reviews.

Pd: deberás gracia**s **por todos esos reviews, me motivan a seguir


	3. La cita

Hola chicos, ya un cap. Nuevo así que bueno lo que importa el fic

Capítulo 3 La cita

Termine de bañarme sin ningún tipo de visita de mi hermana algo me pasó por la mente, más bien lo reflexione. No tenía nada planeado para una cita, todo fue tan repentino, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tal vez una salida al cine y después llevarla a cenar.

No eso no sirve, primero llevarla al cine es como una cita muy común debe ser algo muy especial, y la cena, no tengo ninguna reservación para algún buen restaurante y para esta noche no encontrare espacio alguno, debe ser algo que a ella de verdad le guste, ¿pero que le gusta?

Mientras cavilaba pensé que se podría hacer, una cita especial, para Alex las cursilerías no van, así que especial no implica una cena a la luz de la luna. La mejor cita de su vida, o al menos algo decente algo que ella ame y….eso es, algo que Alex ama.

-Creo que ya tengo la mitad de la cita- me dije al ver cómo empezar la cita, pero eso no podría ser toda, algo más, bueno ya tengo la mita después pienso algo más, mientras tanto debo de buscar uno que otro conjuro en mis libros de magia

Pase la mañana entera buscando los conjuros necesarios, que ocuparía. Mi plan no es algo que iría conmigo pero todo por cumplir mi palabra

Regrese a mi habitación después de consultar el libro de hechizos (donde encontré dos perfectos para lo que necesitaba) tome una camisa de vestir negra con rayas en blanco y unos vaqueros oscuros lo adorne con zapatos negros, no es muy mi estilo de ropa pero es algo, mire mi reloj que marcaba las 2:37, era muy temprano para un cita así que decidí esperar, nunca acordamos a qué hora saldríamos.

Me mantuve algo intranquilo sobre esto, dentro de mi se que también esto debe ser un muy grande error, ella me esta…provocando y yo simplemente dejo que pase, algo malo puede pasar algo de lo que me quiera arrepentir, debo tener un poco de fuerza de voluntad, ¡si eso! Mientras mantenga mi mente fría y sola en mi objetivo todo saldrá bien

-Solo debo de complacerla y todo saldrá bien- sonreí para mí mismo, algo que ya se estaba volviendo bastante repetitivo escuche la voz de mi hermana de nuevo

-Esa voz me agrada- al darme vuelta mire lo que llevaba puesto, no era raro verla bien vestida pero esto era diferente, era porque saldríamos juntos y muy a mi pesar eso me hizo ver lo increíble mente bella que es mi hermana, comencé a dudar si podría mantenerme en mis cabales.

-Alex, tu he yo…. ¿Estas….Estas lista?- ella se acercó me acomodo el cuello de mi camisa

-Claro, ya son más de las 5:00 y tú no me dices cuando salir- se acercó y me susurro al oído- Sé que no sabes mucho de citas pero dejar a una hermosa mujer esperando, no es una buena forma de comenzar con una

-Yo, perdona, pero te compensare, así que ¿lista?- esperaba que mi voz sonara tan confiada como quería, aunque me estaba muriendo de los nervios y que ella no se apartara de mí no hacía un mejor momento, aunque no me sentía del tanto incomodo

-Parece que Justin se está portando más grande, eso me agrada- se separó comenzando a caminar. Para mi suerte mis padres aún seguían en la subestación lo que nos dio en el momento de salir sin que se dieran cuenta, solo dejamos una nota.

A donde sería el primer lugar en llevarla, vamos Justin piensa. Espera soy mago podemos vista cualquier lugar que quiera y ya tengo el indicado

-Alex necesitamos ir a un lugar apartado- dije sin tomar en cuenta en las miles de situaciones que podrían presentarse por esa petición

-Justin, apenas salimos de casa, ¿tan pronto quieres pasar al postre?- sentí mis mejillas calientes y debo suponer que me debí sonrojar

-Claro que no…es porque te voy a llevar a un lugar pero debemos movernos con magia- dije mientras miraba asía otro lado que no fuera la sonrisa de burla que me daba Alex

-Wow, hasta para esto eres aburrido. Yo pensaba que empezaríamos una noche divertida, pero bueno- solo seguíamos caminando sin ningún rumbo, llegamos al parque que está cerca de la subestación y nos fuimos a un lugar apartado- Creo que aquí no hay problema, ya llévame a ese lugar

Sonaba más como una orden que como una petición, tome mi varita y la mano de Alex. Moví en círculos mi varita sobre nuestras cabezas y recite- _Este parque es aburrido llévame así que viajemos para divertirnos_- solo sentí un jalón en la espalda y después de recuperar la visión por la intensa luz que nos rodeó por un segundo pudo ver que estaba en el lugar que me estaba imaginando

-¿Dónde estamos?- Alex miraba para todos lados, gracias a merlín que no terminamos en algún lugar concurrido, solo unas cuantas personas caminando sin percatarse que dos chicos aparecieron de la nada- Oye esa es… Diablos Justin, ¿Dónde nos llevaste?- mientras miraba el símbolo de esa bella ciudad

-Está bien que no sepas de cultura general, pero todo mundo reconoce la "Torre Eiffel"- dije mientras veía la emoción por encontrase en ese lindo lugar. Siendo honesto no sabía a donde ir, pero por lo que se parís es un lugar muy lindo y de noche muy salvaje, justo como Alex

-Nos trajiste a parís- ella dio una enorme sonrisa y empezó a moverse, si mis cálculos no fallan aquí debe ser siendo algo así como las 11 de la noche

Pasábamos caminando por una de las muchas calles la cual estaba bastante concursas, pasamos por lo que creí que era un buen bar, ya que había muchas personas aglomeradas esperando entrar, este es un lindo lugar para comenzar

-Se ve que tiene un buen ambiente, ¿Quieres entrar?- le dije mientras nos deteníamos donde estaban todos aglomerados

-¿Cómo?, sino es que te falla la vista, pero está lleno- me miro y yo le di señal de que me siguiera, pasamos por detrás del edificio y saque mi varita y utilice el hechizo de "atravesandus", yo entre poco a poco por la pared para ver si era un lugar seguro para pasar, por suerte era la bodega del local

Después de arreglárnosla para que no fuéramos vistos, decidimos pasar un rato y debo de admitir que era un lugar muy…salvaje para mi gusto, pero Alex parecía agradarle mucho el ambiente así que después de lo que se podría llamar bailar, nos dirigimos asía la barra

-Qu'est-ce que je leur sers ?- nos dijo el barman, un tipo algo mayor de unos veintitantos, Por la cara de Alex se veía evidente que no sabía que nos dijo, así que por suerte yo si estudio mis clases de idiomas

-il nous donne deux boissons, s'il te plait- le conteste pidiéndole dos bebidas

-une spécialité ?- me pregunto el barman para ver si tenía alguna bebida en mente, solo negué con mi cabeza y el entendió que no deseábamos aluna bebida especial

-Justin, ¿cómo es que…?- me pregunto Alex un poco asombrada por mi extenso vocabulario

-Mama me enseño, sabes que ella habla como seis idiomas, y hace un tiempo me enseño francés- sentí esa linda sensación de superioridad

-Bueno eso es de ayuda, solo que un detallito, ¿Cómo pagaremos?- buen detalle pero aquí es donde entra el plan, no es muy propio de mi hacer estas cosas, pero esto es algo que ella aria que se divirtiera, aunque no quita esa mala sensación de hacer las cosas mal

-Muy sencillo- tome la barita y por debajo de la barra saque unas hojas de papel en rectangulos y solo las teñí con la imagen de un billete de 100 euros- vez que sencillo le entregue el billete al barman que lo tomo lo miro y me entrego el cambio por el costo, se lo regrese como propina y nos alejamos con nuestras bebidas a otro lado del bar

-Justin, nunca imagine que arias algo así- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído para escucharla mejor ya que la música estaba bastante fuerte- Aunque hubieras aceptado el cambio

-Bueno, ya es bastante el falsificar dinero, y ese billete perderá todo su encanto dentro de una hora- mire asía el barman que seguía atendiendo, dejarle el cambio es una forma de minimizar mi culpa y hacer que mis piernas no temblaran tanto por el hecho de que estaba haciendo algo ilegal, por un momento paso el querer ir y decirle que era un billete falso

-Bueno no importa, ¿Que más tienes para divertirnos?- no es algo que me sorprenda que se abura tan rápido pero, ¡dios! Estamos en parís cometiendo (más bien yo) un crimen y se abure- Justin, vamos a conocer la torre Eiffel - Bueno al menos aporta un poco de sugerencia

Salimos del lugar caminando en dirección de la torre. La noche es joven aun y eso se reflejaba en las calles, bares, antros, al menos supe que traer aquí a Alex fue una buena idea este es su tipo de ambiente y se le veía cómoda, tal vez no rebosando de alegría pero no se le veía aburrida

Mis divagaciones terminaron al ver que Alex ya no estaba a mi lado, me di vuelta y vi que estaba viendo un aparador, me aser que, lo que veía era una chaqueta de cuero roja. Me miro y sonrió maliciosamente, sabía lo que quería, pero esto era algo mucho peor, una cosa es un trago otra es prácticamente robar una prenda de ropa, mire de vuelta el aparador dudando el que hacer, sentí como tomaba mi mano me gire para darle un discurso de el sobre porque eso sería malo por no decir pésima idea, pero las palabras murieron en mi boca al mirar que había puesto su cara de niña buena e inocente

Había visto esa cara miles de veces pero esta vez de verdad mire esa bella cara, odio el tener que admitirlo pero sentía como mis piernas temblaban, patéticamente me rendí sin siquiera haber protestado saque más hojas de papel y entramos a la tienda.

Salimos de aquella como le llaman así butik. Yo con un enorme cargo de conciencia y Alex con una chaqueta de cuero roja, aunque debo de admitir que esa chaqueta le quedaba…bien, se acomodaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura y se ajustaba estrechamente a su pecho asiendo que sus senos se vieran más grandes y apretados, me quede viendo específicamente esa parte de su anatomía, después sentí como una reacción que no debía ser o almenas no en este momento crecía de repente

-¿Qué pasa?- se giró para verme yo trate de darme una ligera vuela y que no viera mi "condición" –Justin, ¿Qué te pasa?, la torre está cerca- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi viendo que trataba de ocultar con mis manos

-No, espera Alex, solo un segundo- ella se trataba de poner enfrente de mí, cosa que no lograba por completo viendo que cada vez que trataba de verme yo me daba medio giro, y correr me era muy difícil así que lo mejor que hacía era evadir

Alex en un momento me sostuvo y quito mis manos de lo que ocultaba, al mirar ella se sorprendió pero cambio esa expresión por la que había visto ase unas horas atrás, sentía vergüenza por esa situación, ella se acercó lo que hizo que me sintiera más avergonzado y con un susurro al oído

-¿Eso es por mí?- y en un movimiento completamente impulsivo poso su mano en mi virilidad que hizo que una extraña sensación pasar por mi espina e hiciera que me doliera un poco esa parte- Sabes Justin quiero saltarme la parte de la torre e ir a un lugar más apartado.

Empezó a hacer un movimiento con la mano que sujetaba mi muy marcada virilidad lo que debo admitir que era algo que me gustaba y el hecho de que la que me ponía así era mi hermana era aún más…excitante, era enfermo pero en eso radicaba por lo que me gustaba, ¡dios, soy un enfermo!

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un callejón, no sabía lo que planeaba pero aunque me daba mala espina la seguí. me pregunte ¿Qué va a pasar en el resto de la cita?

Notas del autor

Bueno chicos, pienso que me quedo un poco flojo el cap. Pero les prometo que en el siguiente lo hare más emocionante


End file.
